


Humo

by Zarigueya



Series: Jack l o v e s a monster [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Bottom Gabriel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Recall, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Love makes you lose your head, right?





	Humo

"Everybody thinks you are so nice…”

Gabriel immediately regret speaking when he feels Jack pulling away. He fumes, presses his feverish face against the pillows, ass up, legs spread.

“Do they?” Jack asks, a question too far from being genuine. He laughs and if he wasn’t so damn good at eating ass, Gabriel would have punched him. 

“ _Yeah_ …” Gabriel takes a sharp breath when he feels Jack’s very talented tongue again. “The-y do.”

Jack hums, pushing behind the ring of muscle, coaxing a series of sounds from Gabriel he would never allow anyone else to hear. Jack works him out slowly, spears him around with his tongue, reaching his velvet insides, choking a laugh every time Gabriel trusts his hips back.

He isn’t nice at all. He isn’t nice now, as an old man, and he wasn't before during his youth.

Since SEP, Jack has been called a “nice guy", a “gentleman”; the kind of person the rest of the soldiers would look up to. Then he became the strike commander: charming to the cameras, the face plastered across the city and printed on fliers.

Gabriel thought a lot about those fliers when he found himself bent over the strike commander’s desk, naked and wet, face pressed against a group of files Jack forgot to sign and he was asked to bring to him.

“ _Rude_.” He barely managed to say before Jack pumped his hips and made him see stars.

Jack never bothered to take off his clothes. He would randomly call Gabriel into his office with any excuse he had and get his way; then go back to work. Sometimes he didn't even leave his seat: just made a beckoning gesture and then pointed at his crotch. Gabriel rolled his eyes before getting on his knees.

_"What a gentleman."_

Too busy to take his time, too loving to not kiss him goodbye (despite the taste on his tongue).

_"I'll trade you dinner when I'm free."_

And everybody called him _nice_.

"You aren’t nic-” Gabriel chokes on his spit when one of those warm palms he used to hold in public smack his ass hard enough to leave a hand print "Fuc-!”

“When did I say I was?” Jack asks, his voice gentle, fond. He rubs himself against his rear, making Gabriel press his thighs together when Jack starts to thrust between his legs, sweet talking on his ear. “I never did.”

And that was the true, he never did. Jack has always been open, at least to him; honest to heart. He wasn't the one to blame but the world that refuse to see the real him. 

Like the time Jack stopped the elevator on their way to a meeting just to dry humping like a dog in heat. Panting on his ear, lifting one of his legs and wrapping it around his waist to make Gabriel cry out. He didn’t mind to cream his pants before a meeting, which did happen. 

Once they were done with the meeting and left the room , Gabriel could only take two steps before bursting out of laughing in the middle of the hallway, unable to keep a straight face anymore. 

“Hey, do you mind if I go in raw?”

Gabriel blinks slowly, jaw hanging, eyes dampened. He throws a glance at Jack over his shoulder, heavy lidded “Sure.”

Jack runs a hand through his silver hair, the scars over his gentle features making him look rougher and _God_ , Gabriel did like it rough. 

"Let me know if I'm hurting you."

He knows Jack means no harm, that’s why he asks. But the slightest worried tone in his voice make his blood boil. He doesn't want Jack to see him as weak. Hell, if anything Jack should be scare. What pleasure he finds on fucking a monster?

“I will.”

Silence sink between them, heavy and thick as lava. Luckily for them, they have always been good with silences, able to tell more through gestures, to fists, than words.

Jack palms his ass, opens him up and, of course, forgets to warn him when he is going to stick it because _that’s how Jack is._

It’s the first time they have sex after Gabriel (or what is left from him) comes.

It took Gabriel a while to be able to be touched without turning into some viscous creature, several months. Even kissing was hard. He kept ghosting across the watchpoint, refusing to meet him, even when Jack has been the reason he agreed to come back.

“You haven’t melt.”

“A-Ah...” Gabriel gapes, rolling his eyes “No…”

Jack pressed his lips against his nape, drop wet kisses on his back while his hands caressed his sides. Not a trace of fear or disgust on his touch, just a loving old man trying to make love to a monster.

 _His monster_.

Gabriel grabs fistful of the sheets, heavy panting, trying to keep himself together when Jack rocks his hips; first slowly, deep thrusts that make his whole body tremble. He moans when Jack moves faster, hiding his flushed face on the pillow, light headed, _dizzy._ Jack groans as he shakes his hips on short and quick trusts, making the bed tremble everytime he pulls out. He grabs Gabriel’s hands and pulls them back, keeping him still as he keeps moving. Gabriel’s head hangs between his shoulders, heartbeat hammering on his ears, warmth pooling on his low stomach. He feels full, wonders if Jack has always been able to reach that deep before. He tries to speak and realizes he can’t; he also has problems to see.

 

_Love makes you lose your head, right?_

 

Jack doesn't realizes when Gabriel starts to vape and when he comes and hears no sound aside of his own orgasm, he realizes Gabriel has lost his head into a black cloud of vape.

 

The image is bizarre enough to freeze him on his spot. Jack blinks, confused, still inside of a headless Gabriel. He pulls off and carefully makes Gabriel turn around, the vape moving as well. He stares through the black smoke for a moment, a smile pulling from the corner of his lips. He wraps his arms around Gabriel.

 

“There, there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a phone, I apologize for any mistake.


End file.
